Amazing, Because It Is
by Lauren Eliza
Summary: Brooke and Julian say their goodbyes to former loves. Brulian One-Shot.


Amazing, Because It Is: A One Tree Hill Fan Fic

As she put the finishing touches on Peyton's wedding dress, Brooke thought back to the day she had done the same for Lindsey. It seemed so long ago, and so trivial now. Lucas and Peyton were getting married, and Brooke couldn't be happier for her best friend and former boyfriend. Despite her happiness, she knew that it would be an emotional day when she watched them say their vows. Brooke Davis had always loved a wedding, and this was no exception, but she couldn't help feeling slightly saddened. A long time ago, she had dared to dream that she would be the one who would marry Lucas Scott.

The ring of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. Checking the call display, she smiled to herself and picked up cheerfully.

"Hey, babe", she said.

"Hi," Julian said, and she could hear his trademark smirk behind the words. "Are you at the store? I was going to bring you some coffee."

"I could really use some caffeine," Brooke said, "and maybe a kiss too."

"One coffee and one kiss coming right up," Julian replied.

"Just one?" Brooke asked.

"I'll be there soon," he said, and hung up before she could reply.

She was happy with Julian. They had been dating for almost two months now, and it had been everything Brooke had hoped for. Passionate. Intense. And yet strangely relaxed, especially at times like these, when he would stop by just to see her working, just to spend more time with her. She was happy. They were happy.

A coffee suddenly appeared on the counter beside her, and Brooke felt a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. Turning silently into his arms, she kissed Julian deeply, thanking him for his consideration without having to say a word.

"Hi," she said softly when she had pulled away.

"Hi," he replied. Taking a look around him, he noticed the wedding dress, and walked over to examine it more closely. "You're still not done?" he asked.

"First of all, I'm a perfectionist," Brooke said. "Second of all, that is my best friend's dress, so it needs to be more than perfect. And third, she's getting fatter every day, so it needs to be altered continuously."

"Alright, alright!" Julian said, throwing up his hands in mock surrender. "It's beautiful. I'm sure Peyton will love it."

"You think so?" Brooke asked.

Julian stared at her for a second before drawing her back into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"Yes," he said. "It is a stunningly gorgeous dress, and you are going to make Peyton's dream come true. You're amazing, Brooke Davis."

"Her dreams are really coming true tomorrow," Brooke said thoughtfully. "Even after everything, her and Lucas are getting married."

Noticing her slight change of mood, Julian rubbed his hands over her back reassuringly.

"Are you going to be alright at the wedding?" he asked.

"Of course," Brooke said defensively. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I've read the book, Brooke. I'm making the movie. And I think I know you pretty well by now. It's still going to be hard to watch someone you love marry someone else you care about so much," he said as gently as possible.

"Are you saying that because it's hard on you as well?" Brooke asked accusingly. "Let's not forget that I know you loved Peyton, and that despite initial reactions, you and Lucas have become good friends."

"Maybe a little," Julian admitted. "I did love Peyton, just like you loved Lucas. But you still care about both of them and so do I, and it's going to be their day. And we might get a little sad, we might take a stroll down memory lane, but we're going to be alright."

"I know we will," Brooke whispered. "And I'll be so much more alright knowing that you'll be feeling the same way I will."

Julian said nothing else, simply pulled Brooke back into his embrace and comforted her as she struggled to keep herself under control.

Lucas and Peyton's wedding day dawned misty but warm, with the promise of sun to come in later hours. As Brooke put on her dark purple dress and fixed her hair, she wondered what Peyton was thinking. Interrupted by a knock on the door, she opened it to find none other than Peyton Sawyer standing on the other side.

"Hi -very-soon-to-be-Scott," Brooke said. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way," Peyton said, wringing her hands nervously. "But I remember what a wreck I was on the day that Lucas was supposed to marry Lindsey. For your sake, as well as Lucas', and mine, I just wanted to make sure you're not feeling any of that. Because I would never want you to feel that, Brooke. Never again."

Brooke reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Peyton's ear comfortingly, and grasped her by the hand.

"No, Peyton," she said. "You've got nothing to worry about. I am so happy for you and Lucas. I will admit that at one point in my life I hoped I would be Mrs. Lucas Scott. But not anymore. That's your place, not mine."

"You're sure?" Peyton asked.

"I'm positive," Brooke replied. "I'm going to stand with you as your maid of honour, and maybe I'll reminisce a little, and maybe I'll think how great Lucas looks all cleaned up, but I will never, ever begrudge you this."

Peyton reached out and pulled Brooke into a tight embrace. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love you, B. Davis."

"I love you too, P. Sawyer," Brooke whispered back. "Now let's get you ready!"

As Peyton walked down the aisle towards them, Brooke smiled at the look on her face. Peyton looked absolutely radiant, her dress complementing her slightly fuller figure perfectly, and the smile on her face so genuine that it light the entire church. Though she could only see the back of his head, Brooke was sure Lucas had a similar expression on his face. There was a time when she would have given anything to be the one causing that look on his face. But it didn't matter now. That was long behind them, and she had other things to look forward to. Peering into the pews, she located Julian where he sat among other well-wishers, and saw a wry smile on his face. She knew it was reflected on her own. They were both bidding farewell to former loves on this day, but the fact that they were doing so together only made the dawn of their own seem so much closer.


End file.
